


Hi I'm bad at titles, here's some whump.

by Lemin_Gay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Deaf Clint Barton, Homecoming, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemin_Gay/pseuds/Lemin_Gay
Summary: A series of commissions and oneshot requests. I do take prompts. And pm me on my insta any time for commission rate @lemon_gay





	Hi I'm bad at titles, here's some whump.

Peter slowly picked his head up off of his knees, blinking away fog as he looked out onto the beach below him. He wasn't exactly aware of how much time had passed, but it couldn't have been much considering his webs only lasted two hours before dissolving and a one Happy Hogan's damage control team were stumbling upon the remains of the mangled jet he'd been attached too not to long ago. Peter shook with adrenaline and simultaneously exhaustion, and now that he was sure Toomes was being handled he had to get out of there before someone came frantically looking for him. He wasn't sure he could emotionally or physically handle that right now. This looked bad. Peter felt as bad as he looked. And worst of all, if Stark wasn't disappointed in him before, then he definitely would be now. Part of Peter wishes he had listened to his mentor, the other part of him knows that he did what he had to do and facing the consequences was just a part of it. In this case, the consequences hurt...badly. He was sure getting hit by a car going full speed would hurt less than he did now. The building collapsing on him as well as the beating from the vulture left him more than just battered. He was sure he at least had multiple broken ribs, his right wrist was crushed, his right shoulder dislocated, burnt palms, and definitely a concussion thrown into the mix. He remembers the force of his head hitting the sandy beach on multiple occasions, god knows what kind of bruises he was developing in the moment. Peter squinted hard, trying to formulate a plan of action for what he was going to do tonight. He couldn't go home like this, and his phone was long lost, so he couldn't say he was staying with ned. Plus everyone knew he'd left the homecoming dance early, and we're likely already talking about it. Liz was going to hate him, not nearly as much as he hated himself, but he left her alone at homecoming, and now she was going to lose her dad too, and it was all Peter's fault. Peter tried to sigh, not getting a sufficient enough of a breath in, before slowly and shakily climbing his way down the rollercoaster to the concrete below. His muscles straining to keep himself from falling. His vision wavered unsteadily, black spots dancing across his eyes. He leaned against the white wooden railing of the Cyclone, closing his eyes to force himself back to a stable position. He needed to stay upright just long enough to find somewhere safe to crash... Crash. Peter collapsed onto his knees, gripping his stomach in fear. The weight if what he'd been through cascading into his shoulders. He didn't have time for this. He could panic later, but he wasnt sure he had the strength to stand at the moment. His ears rang loud, causing his head to spin even more than it already was. He almost seemingly couldn't feel anything as well as everything all at the same time and it was overwhelming him. Peter felt a hand come under his right arm, crying out in pain as it promptly let go, a string of muddy curses leaving his lips. Peter pushed himself over, lying with his back against the coaster, blinking furiously to try to focus on who was grabbing at him. Whoever it was, was definitely being gentle to say the least. His hands moving Peter around to get a decent look at the damage. It was a nice change of pace from how the rest of his night had been going. He helped Peter sit down, shining a light into his eyes. Peter flinched away, from it, leaving a pounding in his temples along with a nausea that wouldn't go the hell away, as much as Peter desperately wanted. The man had his head covered with a hoodie, and Peter was waving in and out too much to make out any details as to who it was. The voice asked him something, but it sounded like he was deep under water. The question is repeated, but not any less clear than before, so Peter just nods in agreement. The next thing Peter knows, he's being lifted onto the man's back like a koala. If he'd had it in him, he would have fought back, but any remaining strength he'd had left was quickly sapped away by warmth of the muscular person beneath him against his sore body. He slung his arms over his shoulders, resting his head against the person when the voice cut through a little more clear and familiar.

 

"Don't fall asleep."

The voice was masculine and made Peter slightly anxious at the familiarity of it. He couldn't pinpoint exactly where he knew the person from. And Peter didn't really care, he was just so tired. Why didn't this person want him to sleep if he was so tired? It didn't make any sense in Peter's mind.

"W-what?" Peter's voice cracked and he could have sworn he'd heard something about the man wanting to kill Tony Stark, which didn't exactly ease his worries too much, but once again he found himself too tired to care. He adjusted his grip, leaving a small whine emanating from Peter. The man started running away from the inferno behind them at a pace much too quick for Peter's foggy brain to follow. He closed his eyes and it wasn't long after this, that Peter had finally succumbed to the darkness scattering across his vision.

 

__________________________________

 

When Peter came to, the first thing that he noticed was how warm he was, the second was the throbbing coming from seemingly every part of his body. It was like his heart was pumping liquid pain throughout him, and the third was the lumbering, slightly bearded blonde man carefully tending to his wrist.

Peter released a low groan, causing the man to look up, meeting Peter's warm brown eyes with his green and blue. He face settling on a gentle smile as not to spook the kid.

"Good, you're awake."

Peter was taken by complete surprise. Captain America himself was carefully holding his arm, wrapping it with the gentleness of what seemed like a feather. Peter was in unfamiliar territory and was slightly terrified, having previously had his ass handed to him by the guy. Peter froze, afraid to breath, wondering if this would dissolve out as some sort of dream. Steve squinted his eyebrows together. 

"You okay there, Spiderman?"

He didn't know who I am, Peter thought to himself. I'm just Spiderman right now, maskless or not. 

"No. Where am I? Why are you here?" Peter pulled his hand away, hissing in discomfort. He shifted to try and sit up, gaining a look of disappointment at Cap pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Just focus on resting right now. Why I'm here and where you are isn't important. That and I can't promise you won't rat me out to Stark for being in the United States anyways." Peter didn't let up, stiffening under the covers, ready to run at any moment he could get. 

"I have to go home, my aunt is probably worried sick." Peter's face was stoney and expressionless. Cap sighed, long and weary.

"How old are you?"

Peter kept his lips sealed, unaware of just how bad the situation looked. He was bruised up nicely, even a black eye skirting his face, and he looked far too young to have done what he had alone. Steve was sort of impressed, but also mildly sickened that he'd beaten up a child in the past. He was definitely going to kill Tony Stark.

"I-I don't want to say. I don't want to tell you anything really."

"There's no need to get hostile, Spiderman. I'm a friend, I promise." Steve held is hands up defensively, trying to coax Peter into trusting him at least a little when a head peeked around the door. A familiar archer gracing the space.

"Clint." Steve grumbled at the interruption, turning his face to his friend. "What is it?"

"Oh shit I didn't realize you had a guest... Is that??? Is that a kid? Steve why do you have a beat to hell kid in your room?" Steve stood promptly as Clint closed the door behind himself, being attentive to the situation. 

"Language, Clint. I have no idea what you're getting at here but-"

"-im not a kid." Peter threw his covered off, sitting up one again, his head spun slightly from the exertion.

"Lay back down." Steve cut him off authoritatively. Clints eyes widened as he mad a face of sarcasm. Peter refused to listen.

"He sure sounds like one, Steve. Usually if something clucks it's a chicken."

"I don't know about you guys, but some of us have actual human lives to get back to. I'm not an avenger, so if you'd just let me go-" Peter made his best effort to stand, hissing, and buckling one of his knees. Steve caught him by his left arm, holding him tight and steady. "You ready to lay back down now, Spiderman?"

"But..but my aunt."

"You're telling me that I'm supposed to believe that that is SPIDERMAN???!" Clint shook his head in disbelief. "That's a kid."

"I know Clint, believe I'm pissed about it too. And kid you can borrow my burner phone in a minute and call whoever you need to, but please for the love of God lay back down before you give me an aneurysm."

"Welcome to Parenthood, Steve." Clint joked lightly. He missed his kids, so seeing one around was brought out a fondness in him. Steve just rolled his eyes, which of course Clint totally didn't see, helping Peter get back into a stable position. Clint moseyed on further into the room, sitting in a chair, kicking his feet up onto a desk. "So spiderkid, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? We didn't get to talk much in Germany." He smiled, and Steve cringed at the mentioned country.

"I'd prefer not."

"Well ..what if I tell you something about me? And Steve something about himself?"

Peter thought it over long and hard. They've already seen him without his mask. "Okay. But I'm not telling you anything important."

"It's a deal then! Alright I'll go first. Did you know your favorite Archer is almost completely deaf? I've also got three kids, a daughter a couple years younger that you, presumably, that is if you don't have like Benjamin button's or something."

"What how?"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much then-"

"That's not what I meant..I -i mean, like...you don't seem deaf."

"I wasn't always. It happened in Budapest. Big boom and next thing I know everything is quiet. I can mostly read lips, but some of us sign too."

"Oh...uh sorry."

"You did make me deaf, kid, don't apologize." Clint laughed heartily, shifting towards, Steve. "You're turn, hotshot."

"Uh well let's see. There's not a ton if my life that's private really. Most you can read in history."

"I know one thing they don't teach you in grade school, hehehe." Clint chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. Peter could have sworn he saw Captain America's face go red. The Captain America. One guy that never seemed to lose his cool. 

"I'm not going there."

"Oh come on kids these days don't really care one way or another anyways. Be human for once, God." Clint dug under his fingernails, lifting his eyebrows and drawing his lips tight, keeping his eyes glued to Steve.

"Fine." Steve crossed his arms, waiting for a moment or two, but it didn't make it any less awkward for him. Peter cleared his throat at the silence. 

"I'm in a relationship with the winter soldier."

"Holy shit." Peter left his mouth hanging. The winter soldier... Like THE winter soldier.

"Hey kid watch your mouth." Steve point at Peter as Clint lost his cool, rolling in laughter. That was certainly the reaction he was looking for. Steve's nerves dissolved into relaxation at how silly this all was, "okay then it's your turn, short stack."

Peter was still processing this all. Life in the public eye, and then life as a war criminal was way more normal that Peter could actively admit. These people didn't seem bad at all. "I'm Peter. I'm fifteen." Clint and Steve turned to look at each other, the relaxed vibe in the room was seemingly gone again. 

"Fifteen? That's it Clint im gonna kill him."

"C'mon Steve I'm sure he's got his reasons." Clint stood up grabbing his forearm.

"Which sends a fifteen year old to fight a super soldier?!" 

"To Stark's defense, you guys didn't give him much of an option."

"Peter we just want freedom to make our own decisions. We're not property. I'm not property and neither are you. The only thing that makes us different from anyone else is what we're able to do, and the governments of the world have decided that's too dangerous even though we've put our lives in the line how many times? What reason do they have to be afraid of us? I uphold nothing but the value of freedom."

Peter opened his mouth to retort but had nothing to say, pressing his lips together. He had a major point. He was Captain America and the ultimate patriot. He never gave the world any reason to doubt him and now he was a war criminal because of that. It was also sort of amazing to hear THE Captain America speak so passionately in person. Those instructional videos were nothing like who he was in person.

"I want a world in which my kids aren't afraid to be different." Clint piped in. "A world where people like you can make the decisions you make without them being government mandated. Can you imagine going into a fight just to be told it isn't important enough to save those people because it's a waste of government assets and that you'd be liable for anything that happens there? It's happened. It's already happened to us. People have already died because the world didn't think they were important enough. And consider that you're not registered through S.H.E.I.L.D., little dude. Everything you're doing is technically illegal under these laws. Imagine if someone else had found you and took you to a hospital with your obviously altered DNA. The pooch would be screwed." Peter nodded somberly. He hadn't considered it. Not really like this. 

"I see what you guys mean, but laws are still laws."

"And we're facing the consequences of not following them. I've been in prison. I haven't seen my wife or kids in ages. S.H.E.I.L.D. watches our house for suspicious activity. My wife and I are about to have our third child and I probably won't be around to see him, but if it means making a better future for people like us, I'll do it." 

"And Buck is asleep right now in Wakanda. I'd probably be shot on sight by King T'challa himself if I tried to find him. He needs to be there right now anyways, but we have all made sacrifices for this. We wouldn't if we didn't believe in it."

"I understand." Peter bit his lip. "I won't tell Mr. Stark you're here."

"Thanks, Peter. I don't blame him for wanting to follow the rules. He blames himself for a lot of things that have happened. He built Ultron and I can't imagine having that kind of responsibility on my shoulders. It doesn't mean he's right here though." 

"I just don't want to get involved. I want to stay the guy in the ground. I protect the little guy because I am the little guy. This whole international thing is too much for me right now."

"And we'll respect that too...would you like to make that phone call I promised?" 

"Yeah. I think that would probably be a good idea."


End file.
